Aliens: The Legacy of Newt
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: A prequal to aliens take place on LV-426 before and during the alien outbreak Rated M just to be safe
1. The Legacy of Newt

Flames will be used to fight the Alien because they fear fire and not much else. The events in this story take place directly before aliens.

* * *

Aliens: The Legacy of Newt

I am standing next to Ash another android sent from the company we are examining rocks that are shinier than some other

rock so a colonist drops it off to me to take up hours of my day so I can tell him its just a rock and nothing more. "Man why

do they spend a bigillion dollars to make houses here and all they have here are dull rocks and shiny rocks that I have to

test\ for hours on end." "You don't test them. We test them and I'm not complaining the only common denominater here is

you so it must be something your doing wrong that makes your life here miserable." Ash says. "I bet I would complain alot

less if I got paid." I respond. "I told you this before were androids we dont get paid." he says. "Thats bullshit, what happens

if I want to go to the bar and get a drink." "You don't need to drink" he replys. "Well what if i want to go get some food from

the cafeteria" "You don't need to eat." he replies again. "Whatever man." 'as i say that I see probably the best part abou life

on LV-426, Newt my best friend'. "Hey Watsup Newt." "Hey William, Hello Ash" she says formally. "Good morning Rebecca,

don't you know your not sapposed to be on this level." Ash says." "Alot like an android to ruin a little girls fun." I reply "Hey

you're a synthetic too."he says "I know I am an 'artificial person' you are an android" i say "What the hells that suposed to

mean?" he asks "It means I have personality even if it is artificial. Your just a blah." the response getting a giggle out of

newt. "if i had feelings you just hurt them." ash says as i pick up Newt and carry her out of the room. as i leave ash yells

"Hey where do you think you're going you still have work to do." "Yes due to the long observation and analysis i have

concluded that they are in fact rocks." i yell back getting another laugh from the girl. "Come on Newt i won't tell your parents

you where up here if you buy me some breakfast." i say as i leave the labs.

Awesome my second fanfiction i know this chapter was boring but it was just to introduce the characters there will be more

chapters and awesomeness soon (oh and what do you think of making the main character an Android (i prefer the term Artificial Person myself.)


	2. Questions

Aliens: The Legacy of Newt

chapter 2 is up and I promise Xenomorphs in the next chapter

'

We sat in the cafeteria Newt and I. We were eating pretty silently I knew why, it was her birthday, her tenth birthday although she had wanted to celebrate it when the weekend came so her parents wouldn't have to work so there where no celebrations today. Halfway through the meal she looked at me and asked "Do you know what today is?" " Of course I do Newt its Tuesday." i responded "NO!" she said throwing a piece of food at me. "No Newt im right i checked the callender its Tuesday." i responded laughing. "No I mean what else is today." she asked again "Oh right today is your birthday isn't it." she nodded at my response "Thats why I've been carrying this thing around." as i said that i pulled out a doll and handed it to the child. as she took it she gasped and asked. "Thanks William where did you get this?" "I ordered it and picked it up when the cargo ship came two months ago." i answerd "Shes very beautiful. what should I call her?" she wonderd "I know Ill call her casey." she said "Thats a great name." I added the rest of the meal was spent in basic conversation of what was going on in the colony and our favorite episodes of the legend of korra until she asked me two questions that threw me completely off guard. "Why do carry that gun?" she asked about the M1911 i keep at my side." "Well just in case." i answered still suprised at the question "In case of what?" she asked "I don't know." i answered. that question was nothing compared to the next one. "Do you ever wish you where human?" I sat there astonished at the question but i found it easier to answer than the first "Every day." i replied blankly "Why. as an an-Artificial person, you can do so many more things than a normal human can?" she asked "Well you right I can do many more things than normal people, im faster, stronger, and smarter than any man working here. but its not worth it" i said sadly "Why." she asked "You know when you go to sleep?" i asked the girl looked at me confused but nodded positivly. "What happens after that?" i asked "You wake up." she answerd obviosly still confused. "What happens imbetween, imbetween falling asleep and waking up? i asked already knowing the answer "you dream" she answerd "I know as an android I could never do something that beautiful. I can never fall in love, I can never have a family and I can never die." I stated "How is dying bad." she asked "Because I have to see all my friends all my co-workers grow old and sick and go away to a better place that even if I could die couldn't go to." i explained "You don't get get to to heaven thats horrible William why don't you get to." "Because I wasn't made in gods image I was made in mans image." i explained more "I don't think thats true William you have feelings even if there artificiul ones there still there." she said "Thanks Newt. your very wise for a little girl." i said as Newt smiled at the compliment "REBECCA JORDON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" we both turned our heads to see a very angry mother heading right for us "We where sopposed to leave for the grid twenty minutes ago. she yelled "William I am very sorry for my daughter bothering you." she said quickly "No,No, its okay I just wanted to wish Newt a happy birthday before you guys went out its my fault shes late." i explained trying to get newt out of trouble "Oh, well you have a good day William were really excited we got a specific order to go out today it might be something big." she said excitedly "I sure hope so" I said as I waved goodbye to Newt, put our trash away, and started walking back to the Labs.

WOW a personal best if you ask me chapter threw will hopefully be up in the next two days


End file.
